TheWorldAsWeKnowIt
by Wiiel
Summary: No lloraba, no me quejaba… simplemente todo se había detenido a mi alrededor. El mundo como lo conocíamos se había roto, por completo, en una noche. Ahora debía tragarme el dolor de un amor frustrado y el de la pérdida de una persona humana, para cuidar su mayor tesoro. NARUSASU


**© WiieL**

**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a K. Masashi. Pero ****el contenido literario de este fanfic me pertenece, por lo que queda ****COMPLETAMENTE PROHIBIDO**** el plagio parcial o total de esta obra**_**.**_

* * *

_**Atención! **_Pueden usar el Tag **#TheWorldAsWeKnowIt** en Twitter ! Al igual que Seguirme por ahí, para saber algunas noticias sobre éste y mis demás fanfics. Además de contactar conmigo o lo que se les ofresca :D

- Mi Twitter: WiielNotFound -

* * *

**.**

**"#TheWorldAsWeKnowIt_"_**

**By Wiiel**

**1**

**Así acaba el mundo como lo conocemos**

.

Es gracioso como reaccionamos ante aquellas noticias o situaciones que nos quiebran por dentro. O al menos, lo fue en mi caso. En sentir que lo que te han dicho no es cierto, que tu mente se cubra de una niebla blanca y densa, como si todo lo que estuviera pasando no fuera cierto y sientes como si no estuvieras ahí mismo.  
Por supuesto que escuchas las voces, pero no sabes qué dicen. Simplemente son murmullos que resuenan en la parte contraria del cristal, sin inentendibles. Como si tu mente se bloqueara incapaz de digerir las noticias que te harán tanto daño que tu vida entera cambiará.

Simplemente no podía creerlo en ese momento.

Seguía sentado en la sala de espera, médicos y enfermeras pasando delante y por todos lados. Pero so seguía en shock. Las últimas palabras del médico seguían resonando en mi mente, taladrándome los nervios y bloqueando toda entrada de aire a mis pulmones.

Mi vida cambiaría drásticamente desde esa madrugada.

* * *

.

**Flashback**

_Abril del 2010_

— Sasuke, necesito que la entrega de los señores Hyuga esté lista para las siete en punto —decía mi jefe, Orochimaru Sennin, mientras pasaba por el frente del mostrador golpeando suavemente el vidrio. Asentí mecánicamente mientras comenzaba a dar órdenes a los cocineros y ayudantes moviéndome entre las estufas y diferentes mesas de apoyo con ingredientes varios.

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 25 años y soy conocido por obtener el rango de Chef de cuisine (Jefe de cocina) en el restaurant más conocido en toda la ciudad de Atlanta. Oriundo de Japón y probando suerte en los grandes parajes de América con el sueño de abrir mi propio negocio.

Mis ojos negros miraron el reloj con aprehensión, apenas el horno emitió el sonido propio para anunciar un perfecto "término medio" para la carne. Rápidamente dirigí al personal para servir y comencé a agregar los últimos toques a los platos. La boda de los Hyuga era uno de los eventos más esperados para el restaurante; nuestra reputación nos precedía, pero debíamos manejar todo con pinzas para que quedara claro el nivel que teníamos.

— ¡Por fin! —festejó Karin, Chef de partie (jefe de partida). Debido a que habíamos estado en ello desde las ocho de la mañana, con la entrega de todo el menú de la boda estábamos libres. El resto iría a cuenta de los cocineros y del sub jefe de cocina.  
Se dejó caer en una de las sillas cerca de la despensa mientras fingía limpiarse las gotas de sudor con una servilleta.

— Uchiha —escuché que me llamaban, al darme la vuelta estaba uno de los cocineros: Juugo, con el teléfono de pared en mano; — Tienes una llamada.

Rodé los ojos. Menudo momento. Justo estaba por abrir la cámara fría y meterme a refrescar tirándome al suelo helado… Quizá no. Pero ganas no me faltaban.

Asentí ignorando mis ideas de congelamiento. Acepté el aparato y lo dirigí a mi oído mientras me quitaba el gorro alto, salí por la puerta de atrás, que dirigía a un pequeño callejón.  
— Sasuke Uchiha

— _Qué coincidencia, precisamente mi cartilla de identificación tiene el mismo apellido._

Cerré los ojos pidiendo paciencia.

— Itachi… ¿Qué se te ofrece?

— _Pero que voz tan seria otouto_ —una voz casi cantarina me contestó el saludo de cierta manera, ignorando mi pregunta. En mi boca se plantó una mueca que estaba entre una sonrisa y un gesto de molestia. — _¿Cómo te va? ¿Se supone que ya has terminado por hoy no? O me ha mentido el calendario pegado en tu departamento._

— ¿Volviste a asaltar mi casa? —pregunté mientras miraba un gato callejero cruzar por dónde estaban los botes de basura. Moví una pierna para alejarlo.

— _¡Pero por supuesto que no! Tu agradable casero me dejó entrar sin problemas; le dije que tenía que asegurarme de que no me mentirías cuando te preguntara sobre tu horario._

Tomé una escoba como arma para alejar al gato, pues mis intentos anteriores no habían servido.

— Si vas a seguir con lo de la cita concertada… —comencé soltando la escoba un momento, listo para reñirle negándome a su estúpida idea de sentirse casamentera.

— _¡Ya sé lo que dirás! ¡Lo sé, lo sé!_ —comenzó a gritar apenas escuchó que estaba a punto de negarme totalmente, como muchas veces ya. — _Es sólo ésta vez. Sé que saldrá todo bien, te pido éste favor. ¡Una oportunidad solamente! Si no te parece terminaré dándome por vencido y dejaré de molestarte con el tema, lo juro_.

Volví a girar los ojos.

Mientras lo escuchaba volví a tomar la escoba retomando mi pelea con aquel gato callejero. El estrés al que había sido sometido todo el maldito día, las palabras de mi hermano, el dolor de cabeza y todavía ese mandito gato hizo que no me fijara en lo que decía y terminara aceptando simplemente para conseguir que se callara de una vez y poder irme a casa.

Así es como comienza ésta pequeña historia…

— _Hazlo por tu querido hermano mayor, si quieres a cambio…_

— Vale —dije casi gritando lanzando la escoba haciendo que golpeara uno de los cubos de basura y asustando al gato en el proceso. — ¡Vale, vale!

— _¿En serio?_ —se sorprendió probablemente por no tener que rogarme más de diez minutos para que siquiera contestara que lo pensaría. _— ¡Perfecto! Arréglate y en dos horas te quiero en el bar Shinobi, será genial otouto. Le avisaré de inmediato a Naruto_.

Un pequeño destello de razón volvió a mi justo cuando escuché la última oración.

¿Dos horas?

— Espera… —rogué prácticamente con voz ahogada.

¿NARUTO? Grité en mi mente.

Ésta vez mi voz se escuchó al borde del pánico — ¡¿Hoy?!

— _Sí, ¿no es genial? Acaba de llegar de Canadá, parece que se establecerá_.

Me quedé callado, de repente mi estómago se había puesto a jugar a las luchas con los demás órganos. Casi sentí como si todo un litro de sangre subiera de lleno a mi cabeza haciéndome sentir arcadas.

— _Bueno, ya te dije otouto, no lo eches a perder como la última vez ¿de acuerdo? —Dijo rápidamente golpeando las palabras al hablar, sabiendo que estaba por negarme y mandarlo todo al carajo._

— P-pero… —dos segundos después de su última palabra colgó el teléfono dejándome sin poder negarme. — ¡Mierda!

Tomé el teléfono para marcar de nuevo.

Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos… "El número que ha marcado está apagado o fuera del área de servicio"

— ¡Maldito bastardo! —grité apagando de golpe el teléfono. No debí ni siquiera aceptar la llamada desde un principio.

Me tomé del cabello, cerrando los ojos para calmarme. Tenía dos horas para hacer que accidentalmente una de mis piernas o brazos se rompieran y tuviera que ir de urgencia al hospital… eso serían dos horas en lo que me escayolan y me dan las revisiones de rutina y demás… Y claro que no podría presentarme a ninguna cita concertada…

Me dejé caer contra la pared de ladrillos, mirando la lámpara del alumbrado público delante de mi. No, no era una opción. No podría dejar de trabajar en estos momentos. Además de que, conociendo como conocía a mi hermano mayor, se ofrecería a cuidarme sólo para burlarse en mi cara y conseguiría hacer que cierto rubio fuera a visitarme.

Cierto rubio…

Miré a la nada recordándole. Uzumaki Naruto, todo un talento para las artes, mejor amigo de mi hermano y oficialmente mi amor platónico desde que tengo conciencia.  
A pesar de llevarme por casi cinco años, ser totalmente heterosexual y un idiota de nacimiento, ése rubio había sido mi anhelo por años. Una parte de mi lo detestaba, pues de cierta manera me había rechazado al cumplir los 18, poco antes de que tuviera que salir de Japón para perseguir su sueño de convertirse en un artista famoso.  
Llegué a tal punto de despecho que solía ir a las exhibiciones de arte únicamente para dar malas críticas a su trabajo, era mi forma de vengarme.

Cuando mis padres murieron, junto con mi hermano, vine a América a vivir con unos tíos por parte de mi madre. Con el tiempo decidimos quedarnos permanentemente, después logré independizarme y me alejé. Naruto venía de vez en cuando a ver a su mejor amigo, y yo prefería evitarlo a toda costa.  
A pesar de ello, en cumpleaños o navidades debíamos vernos. Y más ahora.

Mi hermano y su mejor amiga se casarían próximamente. Por eso mismo deseaba que la expansión de Sennin (el restaurant en el que actualmente trabajo), llegara pronto. Era más que seguro que sería enviado al nuevo restaurante, de esa manera me alejaría lo más posible.

Suspiré para aclararme…

— Sasuke, volvieron a llamar desde la línea secundaria —escuché una voz, ésta vez era Suigetsu, uno de los cocineros; asentí invitándole a dar el mensaje— Era tu hermano. No entendí muy bien pero prácticamente dijo: "No seas marica o se irá el último tren".

Sentí un tic haciendo que mi ceja derecha temblara…

Iba a pagármelas algún día… Todas juntas. E iba a dolerle.

**.**

**~ Dos horas después ~**

_Bar-Restaurant "Shinobi"_

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —aquella voz dulce y algo chillona la conocía de sobra, además del aún distinguible acento japonés.

De pie, a un lado de la barra estaba una chica de largos cabellos rosa: Sakura Haruno, la ya mencionada mejor amiga de Naruto, prometida de mi hermano y mi próxima cuñada. ¿Me falta algo? Ah sí:

El amor imposible de Naruto.

Me acerqué arrastrando los pies. Asintiendo levemente con la cabeza en su dirección; ella me abrazó con fuerza después de darme un beso en la mejilla. Era una mujer muy hermosa y amable, demasiado para ser real; pero el que fuera la causa de que el rubio a su lado no me diera ni una oportunidad me hacía tener cierto rencor hacia su persona. De todas maneras conservaba la calma frente a ambos.

— Que suerte que pudimos verte, has estado muy ocupado últimamente —me dijo tomándome del brazo para girarme y saludar a los otros dos. — El restaurante debe ser demasiado estresante en ésta época del año.

— Claro, a todo el mundo le dan ganas de casarse en primavera —respondió una voz gruesa y perfectamente entonada, a mi parecer.  
No había cambiado casi nada desde nuestro último encuentro, en la Navidad pasada. Su piel acanelada ligeramente, esos ojos azules que normalmente brillaban de alegría se podían ver algo empañados propios de cuando miraba a Sakura. A pesar de eso, engañaba a todos a su alrededor con su gran sonrisa y sus bromas risueñas. — Tiempo sin verte Sasuke —me saludó alegre.

Forcé una sonrisa tensa devolviéndole el saludo. — Desde las últimas fiestas.

— Venga, creo que ya se desocupó una mesa, vamos a sentarnos —dijo mi hermano tomando a Sakura de la cintura para encaminarse hacia una mesa cerca de un ventanal enorme. Suspiré sin remedio siguiéndolos.

Al menos el ambienta no eran tan incómodo como me lo había temido…

**.**

**~ Una hora después ~**

¿Dije que no era tan incómodo como creí que sería? Pues no…

¡Es aún más incómodo!

— Eso fue… repentino, ¿no te parece? —preguntó el rubio sentado delante de mí. Parecía casi igual de incómodo que yo.

— Era tan obvio… —murmuré molesto.

En respuesta se encogió de hombros de una manera que hasta me pareció ofensiva.

¡Nos habían embaucado! ¡Los dos! Todo era un plan retorcido entre mi estúpido hermano mayor y su prometida, o quizá era todo cosa de él, pero aún así ambos eran igual de culpables desde mi punto de vista.  
Apenas terminó su café se excusó diciendo que había recibido una llamada urgente y tenía que retirarse, y claro, como buen novio no podía dejar que su prometida se quedase sola con dos hombres más, por lo que se la llevó haciendo que ahora estuviera únicamente con el rubio –dígase mi amor frustrado-, totalmente incómodo, preguntándome cómo carajos había terminado cayendo tan fácilmente en su trampa.

El sonido de un celular hizo que interrumpiera mis cavilaciones.

_Stop fucking around with my emotions~_

— ¿Hola? —contestó apenas tardando lo justo en tomar el celular y deslizar su dedo para aceptar la llamada. Tomé un trago de mi café casi intacto fingiendo que no me importaba la pequeña interrupción.

— Podemos adelantarlo un poco si quieres, a las 10.30 está bien. —Miré mi reloj de pulso, eso sería en menos de quince minutos. — Sí, no te preocupes, me han cancelado así que no hay ningún problema.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿"Cancelado"? ¿Yo era una jodida pared o algo así?

— Claro. No te preocupes, espérame sólo un rato —colgó mirándome, pues yo no había dejado de mirarle sobre mi taza de café, que seguía suspendida a unos cuantos centímetros de mis labios. No sé qué esperaba exactamente, pero no vendría mal una explicación.

Pareció no captar mi lenguaje no oral.

Se encogió de hombros de nuevo, como si fuera la cosa más común del mundo. Totalmente restándole importancia. — No tenemos por qué hacer ésto. —Fue su única forma de explicarlo, obviamente refiriéndose a lo de la "cita concertada" obra de mi hermano— podemos irnos y tal, es obvio que ninguno de los dos está a gusto aquí.

— No hables por mi —casi le gruñí bajando mi taza y mirándole ahora sí directamente.

— Sasuke, quisiéramos o no, nada saldría de esto —dijo con pesadez, como si estuviera tratando con un niño testarudo.

Cosa que sólo hizo que me cabreara más.

— No. Las cosas no suelen funcionar con personas tan estúpidas de por medio —le contesté sin poder evitar que mi voz empapara de veneno la frase. Me levanté sin más, para salir de ahí.

Por esto mismo deseaba largarme de una vez de la ciudad. O ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué tenía que haber vuelto él? El que estaba fuera de lugar desde un principio era él.

Salí del restaurante. Dejándole pagar a él, demasiado molesto como para seguir recibiendo más tonterías salidas de su gran hocico.  
Pero no, dejar a Uzumaki Naruto con la palabra en la boca era lo peor que puedes hacer, ese dobe te seguirá para seguir riñendo como crío de cinco años. Giré los ojos cuando escuché unas pisadas cerca, señal de que iba bajando los pequeños escalones de la entrada del lugar.

— ¡Te estoy hablando teme! —dijo molesto dándome alcance mientras cruzaba la calle. Pues tendría que llegar a la avenida para tomar el autobús que me llevaría a casa, — Sólo quiero evitarnos momentos incómodos ¿de acuerdo?

¿Quién había hecho de cada momento juntos uno "incómodo?

Apreté los dientes.

— ¿"Incómodo?

— Sí. Si dejaras de mirarme como un jodido perro callejero no tendría por qué ser incómodo.

Ahí fue cuando toda la bomba estalló de golpe.

Me volteé para darle un puñetazo en el rostro, que por suerte dio con su mejilla, no lo hice caer pero al menos logre que diera unos pasos hacia atrás. A lo lejos ya podía distinguir las luces de un taxi. — Idiota.

Pareció arrepentirse por lo dicho, o algo parecido, pues sus ojos se abrieron mucho y trató de acercarse. — Yo… Sauke espera.

Me subí al auto sin mirarle. Cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Después de alejarme varios metros decidí llamar a mi hermano, el móvil estaba apagado así que simplemente dejaría un mensaje en el buzón de voz:

— Lo único que puedes hacer para recompensarlo es prometerme que jamás lo volveré a ver.

Desde ése día, Itachi olvidó sus intentos de ayudarme en el ambiente amoroso.

.

Oh si toda la historia con aquel rubio hubiera acabado en ese momento…

Pero la vida no es tan buena conmigo. Eso o había nacido en uno de esos días que eran malditos astrológicamente, lo que me hacían ser un maldito desalmado que no recibía nada bueno nunca. Probablemente todo sea culpa de alguna entidad superior que disfruta de hacerme sufrir.

* * *

_Octubre 2010_

A pesar de que intenté cumplir lo de no volverle a ver jamás, no pude evitar que mi hermano lo eligiera como segundo padrino de bodas. Y aunque no me pareciera mal que ese rubio sufriera de vez en cuando, no puede evitar que un dolor en mi pecho se formara cuando, a mitad de la ceremonia, los ojos del rubio reflejaran un dolor sobre humano. El ver como el amor de tu vida se casa con tu mejor amigo… definitivamente no fue uno de los mejores momentos para mi tampoco, el simple hecho de verle esa expresión me hace sentir casi tan miserable como él. Incluso llegué a pensar por un momento si yo me sentiría de la misma manera cuando me enterara que él se casaría. Aunque yo no sería tan estúpido como para asistir… mucho menos para ser el padrino de bodas.

De todas formas, Sakura se veía radiante y mi hermano como el estúpido más suertudo del mundo, quizá esa era la razón de que Naruto decidiera ir a la boda a pesar de lo que le provocaría. El ver felices a las personas que más amaba, a pesar de que significara su desdicha.

Después de la boda, poco después de que los novios se retiraran para tomar el avión que los llevaría a Praga, a dónde irían de luna de miel, el rubio padrino también se desapareció de la fiesta. Yo discretamente trataba de alejarme para salir de ahí sin llamar la atención. La fiesta se había llevado a cabo en una de las bibliotecas-museos más antiguos, en dónde la pareja de recién casados se habían conocido.  
Justo bajando las escaleras, cerca de una fuente con extrañas formas abstractas le vi. Me daba la espalda sentado sobre un borde, con la cabeza gacha y el saco de su esmoquin doblado a un lado.

— ¿Dobe? —murmuré bajo acercándome, rodeando la fuente. No levantó la cabeza, quizá apenas consiente de mi presencia.

Me senté a su lado después de quitarme mi propio saco y dejándolo sobre el suyo.

— Yo si miro a Sakura como un perro callejero —dijo de repente, cuando creí que no me había entendido o escuchado. Su voz sonaba temblorosa, demasiado ebrio o dolido en ese momento. Me quedé callado en ese momento, sorprendido de que recordara nuestra última conversación. — Por eso me molesta que me mires así ¿sabes? No lo mereces eso. Y desearía que al igual que yo hice, Sakura me dijera que deje de mirarla de esa manera.

Le miré sin responder. Simplemente no sabía que decir, pero creí que necesitaba desahogarse de alguna manera. Aunque al día siguiente no recordara haber dicho palabra.

Tampoco es como si yo quisiera recordarle que lo hizo.

— ¿Por qué no te alejaste?

Se encogió de hombros riendo levemente. Se levantó sin importarle si dejaba el saco ahí olvidado, fuera había un servicio de taxis contratado para llevar a los invitados a sus casas, le vi pedir uno. Me levanté para seguirle.

— ¿Por qué? —repetí aprehensivo.

No volteó a verme, el auto llegó y abrió la puerta. A pesar de eso escuché su voz muy claramente, hablo suavemente antes de subir al taxi y alejarse.

Por amor.

* * *

Como pensé en ese momento, Naruto no recordó aquella conversación, en la que me dejó saber un poco del dolor que sentía y que disfrazaba continuamente con sonrisas falsas y una actitud alegre. Desde ese día la vida siguió y tenía que ser espectador. A pesar del tiempo, la mirada que vi aquel día en la boda, había permanecido en sus ojos todo el tiempo.

Comenzó a trabajar en una revista de alto reconocimiento, como fotógrafo base. Por lo que a veces tenía que viajar; al final decidió dedicarse a trabajar en el área cinematográfica. Siempre pensé que lo mejor hubiera sido pedir un empleo fuera del país.

A pesar de mis esperanzas, Orochimaru no me mandó a dirigir el nuevo restaurante, si no que me hizo quedarme en mi puesto actual con un pequeño aumento únicamente. Él se fue junto con el sub jefe de cocina, Kimimaru. A pesar de eso, era un gran responsabilidad, pues ahora representaba al dueño y prácticamente todo el restaurante recaía sobre mi.

Sakura e Itachi no perdieron el tiempo, y tuvieron una hija llamada Kushina, cosa que sentí como un perfecto y enorme clavo más para el ataúd de Naruto. Itachi había querido honrar a su madrina fallecida y Sakura había estado de acuerdo, pues aunque no recordara mucho a la mujer, sabía que para ambos amigos significaría mucho. Pero… que el amor de tu vida le ponga el nombre de tu madre a su hija, hija que tiene con tu mejor amigo y no contigo…  
A pesar de eso, el de cabellos dorados sonrió y se lanzó a abrazar a la pareja, conmovido por el gesto. Yo les felicité, pero el sabor amargo de mi boca duró mucho tiempo.

* * *

_Julio del 2012_

— ¡No corras dentro de la casa! —escuché que alguien decía mientras entraba por la puerta principal. La casa a la que se había mudado el nuevo matrimonio Uchiha-Haruno era enorme, de madera blanca con el techo en "V" clásico de una casa americana.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —Sakura me abrazó con fuerza dándome un beso en la mejilla como era costumbre, a pesar del tiempo viviendo en américa, aún era extraño para mi la forma tan entusiasta de saludar. — Me alegra que hayas logrado venir.

Kushina cumplía un año ya. Y sus padres habían decidido festejar con una fiesta "sencilla" (por supuesto que era sarcasmo), invitando a gran parte de los vecinos y compañeros del trabajo de Itachi. Así que estaba lleno de niños y personas totalmente desconocidas para mi.

— Itachi está en la parte de atrás con Naruto —me dijo señalando hacia la parte trasera de la casa. Asentí y le tendí el pequeño regalo que había comprado dos días atrás, preguntando dónde podría ponerlo. — Oh, en la sala está bien. ¿Podrías detener a Kushina? Debo ir por más platos.

Asentí tomando a la pequeña cumpleañera. De cabellos totalmente negros y brillantes, pero con un par de ojos verdes y expresivos; era una monada la niña, para alguien que le gustan los niños probablemente. Rompí la envoltura del regalo, obviamente a la niña no le importaría y le enseñé el conejo que había comprado, un peluche de felpa que me pareció adecuado para un ser que no hace más que babear y dormir.

Me dirigí al patio trasero, Kushina ya tenía el peluche agarrado fuertemente entre sus brazos. Saludé con poco entusiasmo a los invitados que me topaba en el camino, que se tomaban su tiempo para halagar a la niña.

Al llegar al patio, le cedí la niña a Itachi luego de saludarle. Pero de inmediato fue robada por Naruto, con quien rió divertida. Ése dobe tenía ese efecto en ella, sonreí de lado. Éste último también era un efecto que el rubio provocaba en mi.

.

* * *

**Fin del Flashback**

— Sasuke ¡Sasuke! —sentía a alguien tomarme por los hombros y sacudirme adelante y atrás, esperando una respuesta a la pregunta que no había conseguido escuchar de sus labios. El mundo se había detenido desde las últimas palabras dichas por el médico.

Yo estaba simplemente inmóvil, incapaz de hablar, incapaz de reaccionar.

No lloraba, no me quejaba… simplemente todo se había detenido.

"Fue rápido, su hermano murió al instante del impacto. Hemos hecho hasta lo imposible para salvar a su esposa, pero ha fallecido."

.

* * *

Waaaaaaaaaa ! Hasta yo estoy toda triste de leerlo D':

Felicidades a quien haya logrado llegar hasta aquí. Muchísimas gracias por darme la oportunidad. ¿Les ha gustado?

Los review son una forma de decir que quieren saber qué más sucede en ésta trágica-dramática y algo cursi historia de amor.

Siiii ! Amo el yaoi y se me acaba de ocurrir hace como tres horas... o cuatro.

Bueno, espero que les guste! Si veo muchos reviews actualizaré rápidamente.

Atte: Wiiel~ :D

_"_#TheWorldAsWeKnowIt_"_


End file.
